Dość
by Nigaki
Summary: Lassiter stracił wszelką cierpliwość i ma już dość Shawna i jego wtrącania się. M ze względu na krew i brutalność.
1. Chapter 1

Lassiter nieszczególnie się zdziwił, gdy po wejściu do kryjówki mordercy znalazł tam Shawna, chociaż wyraźnie mówił mu, że ma tam nie iść, a już zwłaszcza sam. Ale czy Spencer kiedykolwiek go posłuchał? Nigdy. Zawsze robił to co chciał, lekceważył go, ośmieszał. Lassiter miał tego dość, ale nie mógł nic zrobić. Mógłby go zastrzelić, ale od razu byłoby wiadomo, kto jest sprawcą, więc gdy miał wybór: zastrzelić albo groźnego nożownika, albo Shawna, który był jego zakładnikiem, Lassiter wybrał mordercę. Trafił go prosto w głowę, mężczyzna upadł, a Shawn prędko od niego odskoczył, wycierając krew ze swoich włosów.

- Kolejny miażdżący sukces do mojego życiorysu! – wykrzyknął uradowany, podchodząc do detektywa.

- Mówiłem ci, żebyś tu nie przychodził, Spencer. – przypomniał mu Lassiter.

- Jesteś po prostu zazdrosny, bo pierwszy odkryłem kryjówkę tego faceta. – Shawn wskazał na martwego mężczyznę z dziurą po kuli w głowie. – Dobry strzał, tak w ogóle.

Lassiter warknął i odepchnął od siebie Spencera. Podszedł do ciała i przyjrzał mu się. Faktycznie trafił całkiem nieźle, biorąc pod uwagę, że tuż obok była głowa Spencera, która wręcz kusiła, by to ją obrać za cel. Niestety miał przy sobie służbowy pistolet. Gdzie jest nie zarejestrowana broń, kiedy jest potrzebna?

Wtedy uwagę Lassitera przykuło coś błyszczącego. Nóż. Przykucnął i wziął go do ręki, przejechał palcem po ostrzu, wydawało się ostre. Nożownik na pewno nie wybrałby zwykłego kuchennego noża do zabijania. Nie, ten tutaj był wojskowy i jak Lassiter zdążył się dowiedzieć od patologa, wchodził w ciało człowieka jak w masło. Co za kusząca wizja.

- Jules będzie za pół godziny, są korki i nie może przejechać. – powiedział Shawn, który właśnie przestał rozmawiać przez telefon i podszedł do Lassitera. – Sprawdzasz, czy na pewno nie żyje? – zapytał go, pochylając się nad detektywem, by zerknąć na ciało.

- Nie żyje, Spencer. – Lassiter podniósł się, chowając nóż w kieszenie. To była idealna okazja, być może jedyna taka. Mieli być sami przez pół godziny. Nie potrzebował nawet tylu, rozprawiłby się ze Spencerem w zaledwie 10.

- Lassie, wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Shawn ze zmartwieniem w głosie, widząc zamglone oczy detektywa.

Lassiter uśmiechnął się, robiąc krok w stronę Shawna, który z niewiadomych dla siebie powodów, poczuł nagły strach. Nie podobał mu się ten uśmiech.

- Wszystko jest w porządku, Spencer. Poza tym, że znowu wszedłeś mi w drogę. – wraz z ostatnim słowem, Lassiter popchnął Shawna na ścianę. Młodszy mężczyzna syknął z bólu, gdy uderzył plecami o beton.

- Lassie, co ty? – był w szoku. Lassiter już kiedyś popchnął go na ścianę, ale nie z taką siłą, nie z taką nienawiścią.

- Co jest Spencer? Nie przewidziałeś tego? Myślałem, że jesteś medium. – zakpił. Położył dłoń na piersi Shawna, by utrzymać go w miejscu, drugą wyjął nóż, który ukrył wcześniej w kieszeni.

Shawn z szeroko otwartymi oczami spojrzał na ostrze w dłoni detektywa. To nie mogło się dziać naprawdę.

- Lassie, to żart prawda? Żartujesz? – próbował się wyrwać, ale wtedy Lassiter przyparł go do ściany całym ciałem, przykładając mu ostrze noża do policzka. Shawn słyszał swoje serce, które biło teraz jak szalone.

- Koniec z żartami, Spencer. Twoimi także. Mam już ciebie dość, pokażę ci teraz, jak się kończą zabawy takie jak twoje.

Ostrze wojskowego noża nacięło skórę na policzku Shawna. Cienka stróżka krwi wypłynęła z rany.

- Lassie, nie! Opamiętaj się! – próbował się znowu wyrwać, ale Lassiter był od niego wyższy, cięższy i przede wszystkim silniejszy.

Shawn jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie był tak przerażony, jak teraz. Lassiter użył noża, by rozpiąć mu koszulę, a potem przejechał nim w dół klatki piersiowej, jednak nie dość mocno, by naciąć skórę. Jeszcze nie.

- Lassie, błagam cię, przestań! – załkał. Cały drżał, nie miał jak uciec, a ostrze noża było przerażająco zimne. Poczuł nagły ból, gdy nóż przeciął skórę, jęknął, ale to nie powstrzymało detektywa.

- Błagasz mnie? – Lassiter był wściekły, Shawn widział to w jego oczach i przez to jeszcze bardziej się bał. – A ile razy ja cię błagałem, żebyś nie wtrącał się do moich sprawa?

- Puść mnie, a już nigdy nie odbiorę ci śledztwa, obiecuję!

- Teraz już na to za późno, Shawn. – Shawn zadrżał, słysząc swoje imię wypowiedziane z taką nienawiścią i odrazą. – Wtrąciłeś się o jeden raz za dużo.

Shawn zakrztusił się powietrzem, gdy ostrze noża wbiło mu się pomiędzy dwa ostatnie żebra. Do ust napłynęła mu krew, która szybko zaczęła wypływać mu spomiędzy zamkniętych warg. Nie zamierzał krzyczeć.

- Co jest, Spencer, żadnego krzyku? – zadrwił Lassiter, przesuwając odrobinę nóż w górę, rozcinając tym samym kawałek ciała. Czuł ciepłą krew spływającą mu po dłoni. – Zawsze jesteś taki wygadany, a teraz milczysz.

Shawn zakasłał, wypluwając z ust część krwi. Odważył się spojrzeć na Lassitera, byle tylko nie patrzeć na wbity w ciało nóż.

- Co się z tobą stało, Lassie? – zapytał chrapliwym głosem. Ostatni raz spróbował odepchnąć detektywa jedną ręką, ale ta próba, jak i dwie poprzednie, skończyła się niepowodzeniem. To nawet nie był próba, tylko żałosna desperacja.

- Każdemu kiedyś puszczają nerwy. – Lassiter wyjął nóż, a Shawn, pomimo wysiłku, krzyknął z bólu. Czerwona krew wypływała powoli z rany. – Mnie puściły już dawno, ale dopiero teraz nadarzyła się okazja. Popełniłeś dziś nie jeden, a dwa błędy, Spencer. Trzeba było zostać z Juliet, tak jak ci mówiłem. Ale jak zwykle mnie nie posłuchałeś.

Tym razem Lassiter nie wbił noża, tylko z przerażającą precyzją rozciął nim Shawnowi skórę od pępka, aż po mostek.

Shawn starał się nie dawać mu satysfakcji krzykiem, ale nie potrafił tego powstrzymać. Zaczął płakać, z bólu i ze strachu oraz z własnej głupoty. Powinien zauważyć, że Lassie nie jest sobą, że przesadził z denerwowaniem go. Teraz płacił za własną głupotę.

- Co jest, Spencer, płaczesz? – Shawn znowu zobaczył ten przerażający uśmiech. Zawsze uważał, że Lassie powinien się częściej uśmiechać, ale nie w ten sposób.

- Daj mi ten nóż, to wbije ci go pomiędzy żebra, zobaczymy czy nie będziesz płakał.

Lassiter zaśmiał się nim znowu wbił nóż w ciało Shawna, w tym samym miejscu co poprzednio, ale tym razem również szybko go wyjął.

Shawn krzyknął, próbował skulić się jak najbardziej, ale Lassiter mu nie pozwalał. Płakał jeszcze mocniej niż przedtem, modląc się, by Jules przyjechała jak najszybciej.

- Nie martw się, Spencer, nic ci nie będzie.

Shawn zaśmiał się przez łzy. Kiedyś te słowa z ust detektywa by go uspokoiły, ale teraz napawały go jeszcze większym strachem. Czuł, że powoli wpada w panikę, nie mógł do tego dopuścić. Im szybciej biło mu serce, tym szybciej się wykrwawiał, czego najbardziej się obawiał. Nie obrażeń, Lassiter upewniał się, że nie trafiał w żadne ważne organy, tylko właśnie wykrwawienia. Już czuł się słaby, a nie stracił dużo krwi.

- Nie zabijesz mnie, Lassie. – wyszeptał z trudem. Sam nie wiedział, co próbuje przez to osiągnąć. Miał chyba nadzieję, że gadaniną przywróci detektywowi rozsądek. – Jesteś zbyt uczciwy, zbyt prawy. Jesteś gliniarzem, nie możesz.

- Świat jest pełen brudnych glin. – Lassiter zamachnął się i jednym sprawnym ruchem zrobił kolejne nacięcie, tym razem na piersi Spencera, który krzyknął jeszcze głośniej niż przedtem, gdy nóż trafił na sutek. – Ale masz rację, nie zabiję cię. To byłoby za proste. Ty bawiłeś się moim kosztem, teraz ja pobawię się twoim. To będzie czysta przyjemność patrzeć jak cierpisz.

- Jules zaraz tu będzie. – powiedział zdesperowany. Cała jego nadzieja była właśnie w niej.

- Czy to nie ty mówiłeś, że stoi w korku i będzie za pół godziny? Hmm? – Lassie uniósł nożem jego podbródek, tak że Shawn nie miał wyboru i musiał spojrzeć mu w oczy. Lassiter miał rację. Jules jeszcze długo miała nie przyjechać. Nikt nie mógł go uratować poza litością ze strony detektywa. – Czeka nas sporo zabawy, Spencer. Całe pół godziny.

Shawn zapłakał, a potem jęknął z bólu, gdy Lassiter rzucił go na podłogę. Próbował się odczołgać, ale detektyw był czujny i nie pozwolił mu nigdzie odejść. Złapał go za nogi i przyciągnął z powrotem do siebie. Shawn poczuł ból, gdy krwawiące rany otarły się o twardą podłogę kryjówki nożownika. Nożownika, którego duch musiał wstąpić w ciało Lassitera. Innego wyjaśnienia tej okrutności detektywa nie widział.

Lassiter obrócił go na brzuch i usiadł mu na biodrach. Jedną ręką przytrzymał mu nadgarstki, a drugą, tą w której trzymał nóż, przyłożył mu go znowu do policzka.

- Lassie, błagam cię. Wypuść mnie, nie rób mi krzywdy. – nie obchodziło go, że błagał. Chciał tylko stąd odejść, do domu, gdzie było bezpiecznie i nikt nie mógł mu zadać tyle bólu.

- Lassie, tak? - Lassiter zrobił kolejne nacięcie na drugim policzku Shawna, tak by było symetrycznie. – Czy nie mówiłem ci wiele razy, że masz mnie tak nie nazywać? Spróbujmy jeszcze raz, z większym respektem.

Shawn był tak zdesperowany, że był gotowy zrobić wszystko, by uciec. Nazwanie Lassitera detektywem ten jeden raz, nie było trudne i był gotowy to zrobić, zwłaszcza że poczuł nóż przyciskany niebezpiecznie mocno do grdyki.

- Detektywie Lassiter, proszę, pozwól mi odejść.

- Duże lepiej, nieprawdaż, Spencer? – na twarzy Lassitera pojawił się pełen satysfakcji uśmieszek. – Nie było trudno to powiedzieć. Gdybyś robił tak od początku, może teraz nie leżałbyś na tej brudnej podłodze z dziurą w żebrach.

Myślał, że to już koniec. Lassiter dostał to, co zawsze chciał. Ale Lassiter wcale nie skończył, dopiero się rozgrzewał.

- Wiesz, gdzie skóra jest najdelikatniejsza, Spencer?

Shawn energicznie pokręcił głową, a potem jęknął z przerażenia, gdy Lassiter rozpiął mu spodnie.

- Pachwiny sa bardzo delikatne, Spencer. – mówił Lassiter z nieukrywaną radością. – I bardzo ukrwione.

Shawn zaczął się wiercić, ale Lassiter szybko go od tego odwiódł, gdy czubkiem noża, przez spodnie, dotknął jego pachwiny. Shawn miał ochotę się rozpłakać, ale przecież nie robił nic innego od kilku minut, jednak wciąż było to za mało.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie myślałeś nigdy o dzieciach. – zażartował Lassiter, nieco mocniej wbijając nóż, który Shawn doskonale czuł pomimo bariery z dżinsów i bielizny.

- Lassie, miej litość!

- Bez obaw, Spencer. Mam w sobie nieco litości, dlatego tutaj cię nie zranię. – zapewnił, klepiąc go pocieszająco po brzuchu. – Ale tutaj...

Shawn poczuł kolejną falę bólu, gdy nóż przeciął mu skórę i mięśnie na brzuchu. Nawet pomimo własnego krzyku wciąż słyszał śmiech Lassitera, który na tym nie poprzestał. Ciął go jeszcze w wielu innych miejscach, po ramionach, piersi, brzuchu, nawet po twarzy. Ku przerażeniu Shawna, robił to według schematu nożownika, który leżał od nich zaledwie kilka kroków dalej. Nikt by go nie podejrzewał, nikt. Każdy pomyślałby, że Shawna zranił nożownik i tylko dwie osoby wiedziały, jaka jest prawda.

Lassiter z każdą chwilą stawał się coraz bardziej brutalny. Ręce miał poplamione krwią, ale tylko ręce. Jego ubranie było czyste jak zawsze. Shawn z kolei był cały we własnej krwi i pocie. Krzyczał tak głośno, aż zdarł sobie kompletnie gardło. Mimo to krzyczał dalej, choć teraz jego krzyki przypominały charczenie. Nie miał pojęcia ile razy prosił Lassitera, by przestał. Po pewnym czasie nawet już dalej nie próbował, bo wydawało się, że to tylko nakręca go jeszcze bardziej.

Lassiter nie pozwolił mu długo milczeć. By ponownie zachęcić go do błagań, wsadził mu palec w ranę na żebrach. Shawn nigdy nie czuł takiego potwornego bólu, a detektyw powiedział, że to powtórzy, jeśli znowu nie zacznie błagać. Więc Shawn błagał, krztusząc się własnymi łzami.

Stracił kompletnie poczucie czasu, był pewien, że minęło kilka godzin, a wciąż nikt nie przyszedł. Ani Juliet, ani Gus, nikt. Czy nikt nie słyszał jego krzyku? Pozostawili go samemu sobie?

W końcu po wielu minutach męczarni Shawn był wolny. Lassiter zszedł z niego, ale dalej stał blisko i przyglądał się młodszemu mężczyźnie z obrzydzeniem, nic jednak nie mówił.

Shawn unikał jego wzroku. Skulił się w kłębek na podłodze i znów zapłakał, tym razem już tylko z bólu. Wszystko go bolało, nawet nogi, które pozostały nietknięte. Na przemian szlochał i kasłał, wypluwając przy tym krew. Omal nie zwymiotował, poczuł nawet torsje, ale nic się nie stało.

Leżąc tak skulony, obserwował ostrożnie Lassitera. Nie chciał go znowu prowokować, choć domyślał się, że nie zostało wiele czasu do przyjazdu Juliet i raczej nie zdążyłby nic zrobić.

Lassiter wytarł rękojeść noża ze swoich odcisków i odłożył go tam, skąd go wziął, do dłoni martwego nożownika.

Shawn skulił się jeszcze bardziej, gdy detektyw podszedł do niego. Chwilę stał nad nim, a potem, używając nogi, przewrócił go na plecy. Shawn jęknął z bólu. Chciał się zasłonić przed ewentualnym atakiem, który jednak nie nadszedł.

- Żadnych żartów, Spencer? – zapytał udając zaskoczenie, ale na jego twarzy wciąż widniał uśmiech pełen pogardy i samozadowolenia. Przykucnął przy zranionym mężczyźnie, dla którego każdy oddech był wyzwaniem. Shawna bolało przy każdym wdechu, dlatego jego oddech był płytki i nie jednostajny, prawie że dyszał. – Boli prawda? Mówiłem, że kiedyś się doigrasz, wszyscy ci to mówili.

Shawn bał się odpowiedzieć, ale jeszcze bardziej przerażało go to, że po części zgadzał się z Lassiterem. Sam się o to prosił, wielokrotnie go ostrzegano, ale ignorował to.

Nie poczuł ulgi, gdy usłyszał syreny policyjne. I tak było już za późno.

Lassiter pomógł mu wstać, zakładając sobie jego rękę na ramieniu.

- Chodź, Spencer, trzeba cię zabrać do szpitala. Masz szczęście, że zdążyłem w ostatniej chwili i zastrzeliłem tego świra.

Shawn spojrzał detektywowi w oczy i zobaczył w nich niemą groźbę. Znowu ogarnęła go panika, zaczął drżeć jak w febrze, a żołądek podskoczył mu do gardła. Chciał wymiotować, ale nawet na to był zbyt przerażony.

Przytaknął, opuszczając wzrok.

- Dzięki, Lassie. – wyszeptał. Nie widział twarzy Lassitera, ale mógł wyczuć uśmiech, który się tam pojawił.

Juliet parkowała właśnie przed budynkiem, gdy Lassiter wyszedł wraz z Shawnem. Od razu do nich podbiegła, a Gus, zatrzymał się z tyłu, nie mogąc się zmusić do podejścia bliżej. Za dużo krwi i to należącej do jego przyjaciela.

- O mój boże, Shawn, co ci się stało?! – Juliet bała się go dotknąć, by nie sprawić mu bólu, dlatego nie widziała jego twarzy. Shawn nie podniósł głowy, by jej to ułatwić.

- Ten idiota mnie nie posłuchał i poszedł szukać nożownika na własną rękę. – wyjaśnił Lassiter.

Shawn spojrzał na niego, ale detektyw patrzył tylko na Juliet.

- Shawn?

W końcu spojrzał i na nią. Juliet zasłoniła usta ręką, widząc jego poranioną twarz, jedno oko zaczynało mu puchnąć.

- W porządku, Jules. Lassie zdążył w ostatniej chwili. – uspokoił ją. Zadrżał, z trudem powstrzymując jęk bólu, gdy palce Lassitera wbiły się mocno w jego poraniony bok, dając mu tym samym ostrzeżenie.

- Zajmij się nożownikiem. – polecił jej detektyw. – Ja zaprowadzę go do samochodu. Poczeka tam na karetkę.

Juliet przytaknęła, zbyt zdenerwowana, by odpowiedzieć inaczej. Z kilkoma funkcjonariuszami zniknęła w budynku. Lassiter podprowadził Shawna do samochodu Gusa, gdzie ten wciąż był w dużym szoku, ale gdy tylko zauważył przyjaciela, stanął na nogi.

- Shawn, o mój boże. Shawn!

- Idź do mojego auta i wezwij karetkę, Guster.

Serce Shawna zabiło mocniej, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że znowu zostanie sam z Lassiterem. Chciał krzyczeć, ale dobrze wiedział, że to byłaby najgłupsza rzecz, jaką mógł zrobić.

Lassiter posadził go w samochodzie i gdy tylko upewnił się, że Gus jest dość daleko, przyłożył dłoń do miejsca, gdzie wbił Shawnowi nóż.

- Trzeba uciskać, żeby krew nie wypływała. – wyjaśnił. Shawn jednak nie wierzył, że to o to chodziło. Miał rację. Lassiter zanurzył swój palec w ranie po czym szybko go wyjął. Shawn musiał ugryźć się w język, by nie krzyknąć.

- Pamiętaj, Spencer. Jeszcze raz wejdziesz mi w paradę, a nie będę już taki pobłażliwy. Rozumiesz?

Shawn znowu poczuł ból w ranie, gdy Lassiter powtórzył ostatni ruch. Ciężko dysząc, przytaknął, nie ufając głosowi. Gdyby tylko otworzył usta, krzyknąłby.

Detektyw poklepał go jeszcze po zranionym policzku i odszedł, gdy Gus wrócił z wieściami o ambulansie. W oczekiwaniu na niego, Shawn z trudem znosił zadowolone spojrzenie Lassitera. Dopiero gdy sanitariusze załadowali go do karetki i odjechali, Shawn poczuł niewielki spokój. Chwilę później zemdlał, przytłoczony wszystkimi emocjami i bólem.


	2. Chapter 2

Odkąd poznał Shawna, Lassiter jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak wspaniale. Ta cisza, gdy siedział na posterunku, ten spokój, gdy pracował na miejscu przestępstwa. Nikt mu nie przeszkadzał, nikt go nie irytował, a przede wszystkim, nikt nie robił z siebie i z niego idioty. Decyzja by pociąć Spencera i wbić mu do głowy trochę zasad, okazała się najlepszym pomysłem, na jaki kiedykolwiek wpadł. Henry był przerażony tym, co stało się jego synowi, ale nie był zaskoczony. Domyślał się, że coś takiego się w końcu stanie.

Lassiter usłyszał od niego podziękowania za uratowanie Shawna. W pewnym sensie uratował go, oduczył go tego głupiego zachowania, co w przyszłości może zaowocować tym, że Spencer już nigdy nie wtrąci się w pracę policji. Kusząca wizja, tak łatwa i bliska do osiągnięcia.

Od czasu tego pamiętnego dnia Lassiter nie widział Shawna ani razu, choć ten wyszedł już ze szpitala. To było prawie trzy tygodnie temu, najwyższy czas by upewnić się, czy lekcja dotarła do tego zakutego łba.

Włamanie się do jego mieszkania nie było trudne, drzwi były otwarte, co ze strony Shawna było głupim ruchem.

- Nie zamykamy drzwi, Spencer?

Shawn, leżący do tej pory na kanapie i wpatrzony w telewizor, podniósł się szybko na nogi, od razu robiąc kilka kroków w tył.

- Czego chcesz? – zapytał oschłym głosem. Lassiter nie był jednak głuchy i wyczuł w nim strach.

- Nie martw się, jestem nieuzbrojony. – zapewnił go, unosząc ręce do góry.

Shawn zaśmiał się, robiąc kolejny krok w tył.

- Wybacz, Lassie, ale jakoś trudno jest mi ci teraz zaufać.

- Znowu mówisz mi Lassie? – Lassiter zamknął za sobą drzwi. – Myślałem, że cię tego oduczyłem.

Shawn dotarł do okna, wyjrzał przez nie, oceniając, czy przeżyje, gdyby wyskoczył. Nie było na to szans.

- Czego chcesz? – zapytał jeszcze raz, godząc się ze swoim losem. Nie odsunął się, gdy Lassiter stanął tuż przy nim, zgarbił się tylko i jęknął, gdy detektyw uniósł do góry jego koszulę, odsłaniając zabandażowane rany. Tam, gdzie nóż ugodził najgłębiej, pomiędzy żebrami, opatrunek był nieco czerwony i wyglądał, jakby czerwona plama się powiększała.

- Nie powinieneś tak szybko wstawać. – odezwał się detektyw, klepiąc Shawna po ranie. Nic sobie nie robił z tego, że spowodował tym samym ból. – Mogłeś naderwać szwy.

- Pozwolisz, że się tym nie przejmę.

Shawn pożałował swojej pyskówki, gdy został pchnięty na stojącą obok szafkę. Zatoczył się i złapał się jej krawędzi, by nie upaść.

- Nadal masz odwagę odzywać się do mnie w ten sposób, Spencer? – Lassiter chwycił go za kołnierz koszuli i przyparł do ściany. – Mam ci przypomnieć, co potrafię zrobić z nożem?

- Znowu chcesz mnie pociąć?

- Nie jestem taki głupi, Spencer, by zadawać ci kolejne obrażenia. Każdy by się wtedy domyślił, że to nie nożownik ci to zrobił tylko ja. A ja nie chcę trafić do więzienia.

- Wal się.

To było głupie, wiedział o tym, ale był po prostu wściekły. Lassiter, sprawca jego stanu miał czelność przychodzić do niego po tym wszystkim, co mu zrobił. Bał się go, ale teraz miał większe szanse przeciwko niemu. Lassiter nie mógł użyć niczego, co spowodowałoby trwałe uszkodzenia ciała. Mógł mu tylko grozić. A poza tym, Shawn nie był tym razem sam. Wystarczyło, by krzyknął, a sąsiedzi by to usłyszeli i zawiadomili policję.

- Jesteś bardziej pyskaty niż wtedy u nożownika.

- Bo tym razem nie możesz mi nic zrobić. Sam to powiedziałeś.

- Mylisz się, Spencer. Bardzo się mylisz.

Dłoń Lassitera zacisnęła się wokół jego gardła. Shawn, czuł, że traci oddech. Próbował uciec, chciał kopnąć detektywa, ale mu się nie udało. Kiedy zrobiło mu się ciemno przed oczami, Lassiter w końcu go puścił. Shawn upadł na podłogę, nie podtrzymywany przez detektywa. Łapał spazmatycznie powietrze, trzymając się za obolałe gardło. Rana na boku również piekła, teraz na pewno naderwał szwy.

- Już nie jesteś taki hardy, Spencer?

Shawn skulił się, zastanawiając się, czemu jeszcze nie zaczął krzyczeć.

- Dlaczego nie zostawisz mnie w spokoju? – zapytał cicho

- Spencer, dręczyłeś mnie przez dwa lata, też chcę mieć trochę rozrywki. – Lassie przyklęknął przy nim i złapał go mocno za podbródek i zmuszając, by na siebie spojrzeli. – Pytałeś, po co tu przyszedłem. Otóż mam pewną propozycje dla ciebie.

- Co będę z niej miał? – spytał od razu.

- Trochę spokoju. Tu nie chodzi o twoje korzyści, tylko moje. – wyjaśnił powoli i z uśmiechem. – Nie mam pojęcia jakim cudem jesteś taki dobry w tym co robisz, ale szkoda by było zmarnować taki talent.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Będziesz dalej pomagał policji, ale nie na własną rękę. Wszystko, czego się dowiesz, będziesz mówił mnie, rozumiesz? Nie Juliet czy szefowej, tylko mnie.

Shawn przytaknął i schował głowę pomiędzy ramiona, gdy Lassiter go puścił i wstał. Powinien powiedzieć wszystkim o tym, co się wydarzyło. Czemu tak bardzo się bał? Gdyby powiedział ojcu, Lassiter nie żyłby w ciągu godziny, nie mógłby mu nic zrobić za wygadanie się.

Nie rozumiał nie tylko siebie, ale właśnie detektywa. Od czasu ataku zastanawiał się, co się z nim stało. Zawsze był taki? Wstąpiło to w niego nagle, czy kiełkowało powoli? Musiał wiedzieć.

- Nie rozumiem tego, Lassie. – odezwał się, patrząc na detektywa spod przymkniętych powiek. – Czemu się zmieniłeś? Od początku za mną nie przepadałeś, ale nigdy nie pomyślałbym, że zrobiłbyś mi krzywdę.

Lassiter zaśmiał się i znów przykucnął przy młodszym mężczyźnie, ale tym razem nawet go nie dotknął.

- Ty jesteś tym, którym mnie zmienił, Spencer. Gdybyś nie był takim wrzodem na tyłku, nic by ci nie było. Wszystko, co ci się stało, zawdzięczasz tylko samemu sobie i nikomu innemu. – powiedział i poklepał Shawna po policzku nim wstał i podszedł do drzwi. – Pamiętaj o naszej umowie i nie próbuj jej złamać, bo załatwię cię tak, że nawet nie znajdą twojego ciała. A jeśli znajdą, nie będą wiedzieli kim jesteś dopóki nie zbadają DNA.

Shawn zadrżał, wciśnięty pomiędzy szafkę i róg pokoju. Leżał tam, dopóki nie usłyszał odjeżdżającego samochodu. Wtedy się podniósł i usiadł z powrotem na kanapie, trzymając się za ranę na boku. Drżąca ręką sięgnął po telefon i zadzwonił po karetkę. Sanitariusze spytali go, co mu się stało. Wyjaśnił im, że zasłabł i się przewrócił.


	3. Chapter 3

Zostali wezwani na miejsce zbrodni, Lassiter i Jules już tam byli i czekali na nich. Gdy tylko Shawn wysiadł z samochodu, spojrzał na Lassitera. Obserwował go przez cały czas, który spędzili na miejscu. Shawn odegrał swoje przedstawienie, może tylko nieco mniej entuzjastycznie niż zazwyczaj, a potem odkrył pewną prawidłowość pomiędzy ofiarą a podejrzanym i powiedział o tym Gusowi. Wszystko tak jak zwykle. Ale nic nie było jak dawniej.

Shawn czuł na sobie wzrok Lassitera. Zawsze go czuł, ale teraz miał wrażenie, jakby łaziły po nim robaki, setki robaków. Gdziekolwiek by nie poszedł, cały czas czuł to spojrzenie i widział uśmiech satysfakcji.

- Shawn, idziemy?

- Gdzie?

- Do sklepu, o którym mówiłeś. Chciałeś tam znaleźć pracownicę, z którą spotykał się Brandon.

- Musimy powiedzieć Lassiterowi.

- Shawn, nie rozumiem tego. Czemu nagle o wszystkim mu mówisz?

Chciał powiedzieć Gusowi wszystko. O tym jak Lassiter pociął go w kryjówce nożownika, jak przyszedł do niego do domu i groził śmiercią. To nie była ostatnia wizyta Lassitera, przychodził jeszcze wiele razy by przypomnieć Shawnowi, kto teraz rządzi i kogo ma się słuchać. Nigdy nie zostawiał śladów swoich wizyt, nie ranił go, ale Shawn za bardzo się bał, by się sprzeciwić. Wiedział, że Lassiter znajdzie kolejną okazję, by nauczyć go posłuszeństwa.

- Ja po prostu... – powiedz mu. Powiedz mu! – Po tej sprawie z nożownikiem mam wrażenie, że znowu posunę się za daleko. A to przecież praca Lassitera, nie? My jesteśmy tylko konsultantami, nie musimy przypisywać sobie zasług.

- Wybacz, Shawn, nie wiedziałem. – powiedział Gus i wrócił do samochodu.

Dalej nie wiesz.

- Shawn?

Juliet. Jedyna osoba oprócz Gusa, na której Shawn mógł polegać. Czuł, że to nawet jej prędzej wyjawi sekret Lassitera, niż swojemu przyjacielowi z dzieciństwa.

- Hej, Jules. Co słychać? – zapytał z uśmiechem.

- Ostatnio dziwnie się zachowujesz. Wszystko w porządku?

Shawn miał ochotę powiedzieć jej wszystko tu i teraz, kiedy patrzyła na niego z troską, ale wiedział, że Lassiter ich obserwuje. Zastanawiał się, ile zdążyłby przeżyć, zanim detektyw wyciągnąłby broń i zastrzelił ich oboje. Zapewne niewiele.

- Ja się dziwnie zachowuję? Jestem taki jak zawsze. Może duchy są tylko trochę ospałe.

Jules uśmiechnęła się, ale nie była w pełni usatysfakcjonowana odpowiedzią.

- Jakby coś było nie tak, zawsze możesz ze mną pogadać.

- Dzięki.

Shawn poczuł nagle obecność Lassitera. Wiedział to nawet bez odwracania się i nie musiał być medium, by to wyczuć. Nie mylił się, już po chwili detektyw stanął obok Juliet, w dłoni trzymał kubek z kawą.

Shawn nie odsunął się, nie wzdrygnął, nie mógł tego zrobić. W pobliżu Lassitera musiał zachowywać się normalnie, jak gdyby nic się nie stało, choć tak naprawdę wewnątrz drżał ze strachu o swoje życie.

- Odegrałeś swój cyrk, Spencer, teraz możesz iść.

Shawn wiedział, co to znaczy. Miał się oddalić i grzecznie wysłać wszystko co wiedział do Lassitera, a potem mu nie przeszkadzać.

- Wyluzuj, Lassie. Jesteś za bardzo spięty.

Shawn zabrał detektywowi kubek i oddalił się szybko. Nie miał pojęcia, czy nie przeholował, ale musieli odgrywać dalej to przedstawienie. On musiał, inaczej Lassie by go zabił.

Nie zrobił nawet trzech kroków, gdy Lassiter złapał go za ramię - nieco mocniej, niż zrobiłby to kiedyś – i odebrał swoją kawę.

-Carlton, puść go. – powiedziała Jules.

Lassiter usłuchał i puścił Shawna, który szybko pognał do wozu Gusa.

- Irytuje mnie. – mruknął Lassiter.

- Sporo przeszedł ostatnio. Martwię się o niego, nie jest sobą. Tak jakby wtedy w kryjówce nożownika wydarzyło się coś jeszcze, czego nam nie mówi.

Lassiter nic nie powiedział, ale słowa Jules zostały mu w głowie na cały dzień.

xxx

Ciepła woda rozluźniła spięte mięśnie Juliet, gdy stała pod prysznicem. To był ciężki dzień, ale poszło im zaskakująco szybko ze sprawą. O dziwo, Lassiter rozwiązał wszystko bez pomocy Shawna.

Znowu o nim myślała. Od sprawy z nożownikiem myślała o Shawnie bardzo często i najwyraźniej tylko ona. Nikt inny się nie martwił, nawet Henry czy Gus. Lassiter w ogóle się tym nie przejmował, choć obserwował Shawna bardzo często. Pewnie nie chce znowu pisać długiego protokołu, pomyślała Jules przypominając sobie irytację partnera, gdy musiał spisać raport z akcji, w której ranny został Shawn.

Jules zakręciła wodę, owinęła ciało i włosy ręcznikami i wyszła z łazienki. Jedzenie, które odgrzewała się w międzyczasie w mikrofalówce było gotowe, więc szybko przebrała się w coś wygodnego i zasiadła do kolacji, oglądając przy tym telewizję. Leciał właśnie pokaz magicznych sztuczek, który przypomniał jej Shawna. Czasami nie wierzyła, że jest medium, ale chciała wierzyć. Miała nadzieję, że może następnym razem uchroni go to przed niebezpieczeństwem. Ostatnim razem nie uchroniło. Gdyby nie Lassiter, Shawn by nie żył. Ona sam też mogła się pospieszyć, Shawn do niej dzwonił, prosił o wsparcie. Nie wydawał się wtedy przerażony, nożownik musiał zaatakować chwilę potem.

Czasami Jules obwiniała się o to, że nie dojechała na czas. Mogła go uratować, wiedziała to. Gdyby tylko wybrała inną drogę.

Gdy skończył się program, skończyła akurat jeść. Nie miała ochoty na zmywanie, więc postanowiła od razu położyć się do łóżka. Zamykała właśnie drzwi do sypialni, gdy usłyszała dzwonek do drzwi.

Shawn, pomyślała. Chciała, by to był Shawn, który w końcu powie jej, co się stało.

Przez swoją nadzieję kompletnie dała się zaskoczyć zamaskowanemu napastnikowi, który przyłożył jej nóż do szyi, gdy tylko otworzyła drzwi.

Jules była uczona, jak reagować na taką sytuację, wiedziała, co powinna zrobić, ale jej napastnik również zdawał się to wiedzieć, bo wyprzedzał każdy jej ruch o krok. Szybko znalazła się na jego łasce, niezdolna do walki.

- Czego chcesz? – zapytała. – Pieniędzy?

Mężczyzna – wiedziała, że to mężczyzna – nie odpowiedział tylko popchnął ją na podłogę. Wylądowała na brzuchu, napastnik usiadł jej na lędźwiach i przytrzymał jej nadgarstki. Jules chciała się wyszarpać, ale był zbyt ciężki, by go zrzucić. Nóż ponownie znalazł się przy jej szyi.

- Nie ruszaj się. – odezwał się mężczyzna zachrypniętym głosem, którego Juliet nie mogła rozpoznać.

- Czego chcesz? – zapytała znowu. Starała się przełykać delikatnie ślinę, bo gdy tylko to robiła, skóra stykała się z ostrzem noża.

Mężczyzna wyciągnął z kieszeni sznur i związał jej ręce oraz nogi, a potem poszedł przeszukiwać mieszkanie. Jules słyszała, jak zrzuca przy tym rzeczy na podłogę. Tak jakby szukał czegoś szczególnego.

Chciała wykorzystać to, że jest sama i doczołgała się z trudem do szafki, w której trzymała broń. Nie miał pojęcia, jak ją otworzyć, ale musiała spróbować. Nie mogła pozwolić temu draniowi okraść jej dom i uciec. Nim jeszcze zdążyła coś zrobić, mężczyzna wrócił i szybko do niej podszedł, przykładając jej znowu nóż do szyi. Nic nie mówił, po prostu ją trzymał, raz po raz przejeżdżając ostrzem po skórze, która w końcu nie wytrzymała i została przecięta.

Juliet syknęła z bólu. Chciała się odsunąć, ale nie miała jak. Spróbowała jeszcze raz i to był jej błąd. Mężczyzna dźgnął ją nożem w brzuch, a potem jeszcze raz, tym razem nieco wyżej. Jules była w takim szoku, że nawet nie krzyknęła, gdy raz po raz nóż znikał w jej ciele. Nie była w stanie powiedzieć, jak długo to wszystko trwało, bo mężczyzna przerwał nagle. Potem usłyszała już tylko dźwięk odbezpieczanej broni i strzał, po którym nie czuła już nic.

xxx

Shawn był w domu, gdy usłyszał o tym, że Juliet trafiła do szpitala. Nie dowiedział się o tym pierwszy i nie od razu po całym zajściu. Było południe, gdy odebrał telefon od szefowej, Jules była już po operacji, podczas której wyciągnięto jej pocisk z brzucha i zajęto się ranami kłutymi. Shawn potrzebował około 15 minut, by dojechać do szpitala i wpaść jak huragan do pokoju Jules. Uśmiechnęła się, gdy go zobaczyła.

- Shawn.

- Jules, wszystko w porządku? – zapytał i podszedł do jej łóżka. – Kto ci to zrobił?

Dobrze wiedział kto, ale nie dopuszczał do siebie tej myśli. Nawet po tym, co przeżył na własnej skórze, trudno mu było uwierzyć, że Lassiter mógł zaatakować Juliet. Lubił ją, czemu miał to robić?

- Włamywacz. – odparła słabo. – Chyba wiedział, że jestem gliną.

Oczywiście, że wiedział. Pracuje z tobą, pomyślał Shawn. I to moja wina. Gdybym go nie zdenerwował, nie zrobiłby tego.

- Jules, przepraszam cię. – powiedział cicho.

- Za co? To nie twoja wina.

- Właśnie, że moja. – Shawn zaczął cały drżeć. Teraz była idealna okazja, by powiedzieć Jules prawdę. – Jules, nożownik...

- Spencer. – gdyby nie samokontrola, Shawn podskoczyłby na dźwięk swojego imienia, które wypowiedział Lassiter stojący w progu sali. – Daj jej odpocząć, a nie denerwujesz ją swoimi głupotami.

Był w tarapatach. Lassiter słyszał całą rozmowę, musiał się domyślić, co chce powiedzieć, dlatego to przerwał. Shawn nie zamierzał być teraz blisko niego, bo gdy tylko nadarzy się okazja, Lassiter go zabije.

- Pójdę już. – powiedział szybko.

- Shawn, nie musisz...

- Do zobaczenia, Jules. – mam nadzieję, dodał już sam do siebie i minął Lassitera, który nawet nie próbował go zatrzymać.

xxx

Shawn zawahał się nim wszedł do domu swojego ojca. W końcu zdecydował się nie być dłużej tchórzem. Lassiter przesadził atakując Jules. Shawn mógł wytrzymać swój ból, ale nie ból bliskich przyjaciół.. Jules zapewne żyła dalej tylko dlatego, bo detektyw trochę ją lubił, ale drugi raz nie skończyłoby się tak dobrze. Shawn nie mógł dłużej ryzykować życia swoich bliskich.

- Tato, musimy pogadać. – powiedział Shawn. Zastał ojca przed telewizorem, oglądającego jakiś serial.

- Jestem zajęty.

- To ważne.

Henry westchnął.

- O co chodzi?

- Słyszałeś, co się stało z Jules?

- Tak i co?

- Wiem kto to zrobił.

Shawn czuł narastającą panikę. Miał wrażenie, że Lassiter gdzieś tu jest i go obserwuje, tylko czekając na odpowiedni moment na zabicie go, gdy Shawn zagroził mu wyjawieniem prawdy, którą musiał powiedzieć.

- To był Lassiter, tato. – powiedział cicho. – On jej to zrobił i... – Shawn przyłożył dłoń do miejsca, gdzie został mu wbity nóż. – To też jego sprawka. To nie był nożownik, to cały czas był Lassiter.

- Shawn...

- Nie żartuję, to nie jest żart! – krzyknął, uprzedzając ojca przed posądzeniem go o kłamstwo. Łzy zaczęły mu spływać po policzkach i wtedy Henry zrozumiał, że Shawn nie żartuje.

- Musisz go powstrzymać, bo zabije Jules, a potem mnie. O boże, zostawiłem ją z nim samą.

xxx

- Shawn naprawdę zachowuje się dziwnie.

Lassiter słuchał swoją partnerkę tylko jednym uchem. Był bardziej zaabsorbowany jej kroplówką. Zastanawiał się, ile czasu zajęłoby lekarzom odkrycie, że jest zniszczona.

- Tak sądzisz? – zapytał, patrząc na Juliet.

- Chciał mi coś powiedzieć zanim się pojawiłeś. Teraz już pewnie mi nie powie.

Lassiter spojrzał na zegarek. Nie miał wiele czasu, musiał się spieszyć.

- Ja mogę ci powiedzieć prawdę. – zaoferował.

- Shawn ci powiedział? – zdziwiła się, ale potem dotarło do niej, że Lassiter uratował wtedy Shawna, musiał znać część prawdy, a resztę pewnie powiedział mu Shawn, który nie bał mu się zwierzyć.

-Niezupełnie. – Lassiter niezauważenie wyciągnął z kieszeni nóż, który zaczął ze sobą wszędzie nosić. Nim Juliet zorientowała się, co chce zrobić, przeciął rurkę kroplówki i wyłączył maszyny pokazujące funkcje życiowe. – Widziałem wszystko bardzo dokładnie.

- Carlton... Powiedz, że ty nie...

Juliet chciała dosięgnąć pilota, który wezwałby tu pielęgniarka lub kogokolwiek innego, ale Lassiter był szybszy.

- Nie chcę, żeby ktoś nam przeszkadzał. – wyjaśnił i zamknął drzwi. – U ciebie w domu nikogo nie było.

- To jakiś chory żart., Carlton?

- Czy wyglądam jakbym żartował?

Lassiter nie ukrywał satysfakcji, gdy zobaczył przerażenie na twarzy Juliet. Było takie podobne do tego, które pokazał Shawn w kryjówce nożownika. Żałował, że nie ma więcej czasu, by się zabawić.

- Skrzywdziłeś Shawna. – to nie było pytanie. – Dlaczego?

- Bo mnie irytował i wtykał nos w nie swoje sprawy. Tak jak ty to zrobiłaś. Ale i ja popełniłem błąd. Atakując cię, zachęciłem tylko Spencera to powiedzenia prawdy. W pewnym sensie, masz szczęście. – Lassiter podszedł do szafki stojącej w kącie i wyciągnął z szuflady strzykawkę wypełnioną nieznanym mu lekiem. – Nie wiem co to, ale wyglądała zachęcająco.

- Nie zrobisz tego. – szepnęła Juliet, widząc jak detektyw przysuwa się do niej. – Nie zabijesz mnie.

- Skąd ta pewność? – Lassiter wbił strzykawkę w udo kobiety i docisnął tłok do samego końca. – Śpij dobrze.

- Nie uciekniesz, Carlton. Ktoś cię dopadnie, Shawn na pewno już jest na policji. – powiedziała słabym głosem. Zaczynało jej się kręcić w głowie.

- Żegnaj, O'Hara.

xxx

- Karen!

- Henry, czy jest konkretny powód, dla którego tak krzyczysz?

Karen od razu pożałowała swojego pytania, gdy zobaczyła przerażonego Shawna, rozglądającego się po posterunku w poszukiwaniu czegoś lub raczej kogoś. Sprawa musiała być naprawdę poważna.

- Znajdź jak najszybciej Lassitera. – powiedział Henry. – Ten sukinsyn nie może uciec.

- Co masz na myśli?

- To on zranił Shawna w kryjówce nożownika i to on zaatakował Juliet w jej domu.

Henry nie zdziwił się, gdy Karen spojrzała na niego, jakby wyrosła mu druga głowa.

- Henry, Lassiter to mój najlepszy człowiek, zapewniam cię, że nie jest groźny.

- Nie kłamię. – odezwał się Shawn. – Błagam, wyślij kogoś do szpitala, on tam jest z Juliet!

Karen zawahała się tylko przez chwilę.

- Buzz!

- Tak, szefowo?

- Wyślij do szpitala trzech funkcjonariuszy. Kolejnych trzech poślij do do Lassitera. Znajdź go i przyprowadź, ale uważaj.

- Czy detektyw...

- Idź.

Buzz przytaknął i zaraz potem już go nie było.

- Będzie z nią w porządku, Shawn. – zapewniał syna Henry. Ale Shawn mu nie wierzył, bo policja już była spóźniona. Czuł to. Lassiter osiągnął swój cel wobec niego, sprawił, że pożałował, że żyje.

xxx

Juliet przeżyła. Pomimo odłączenia urządzeń, lekarze zdążyli ją uratować nim było za późno. Lassitera już wtedy dawno nie było w szpitalu, a gdy Buzz dojechał do jego domu, zniknęła część jego rzeczy, a także samochód, który znaleźli porzucony kilka kilometrów dalej. Mimo to Shawn wiedział, że detektyw – teraz już były – jest gdzieś wciąż w Santa Barbara i obserwuje każdy jego ruch. Z tego powodu Shawn dostał ochronę i zamieszkał tymczasowo u swojego ojca. Ale nawet policja i Henry nie mogli być ciągle przy nim, nie byli w stanie go pilnować przez całą dobę i choć Shawn wciąż się bał Lassitera, wyszedł z domu bez nikogo do pomocy. Nie był długo sam.

- Wyszedłeś na spacer, Spencer?

Shawn poczuł na szyi zaciskające się ręce. Nie tracił oddechu, ale tylko milimetry o tym decydowały.

- Lassie.

- Jak się czuje O'Hara?

Nie odpowiedział mu, nie miał takiego zamiaru. To pytanie go rozzłościło, oczami wyobraźni był w stanie zobaczyć uśmiech Lassitera, gdy je zadawał.

- Czego wciąż ode mnie chcesz?

- Nie martw się, nie zrobię ci krzywdy tym razem. – zapewnił, choć było to kłamstwo. Gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba, zraniłby Shawna. – Przyszedłem podziękować.

- Podziękować? – zdziwił się Shawn. – Za co?

- Za to, że pokazałeś mi, kim naprawdę jestem. – miał na myśli całą swoją psychopatyczną stronę, która ujawniła się tamtego dnia w kryjówce nożownika. – Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że to może być takie zabawne.

- Zadawanie ludziom bólu? Jesteś chory, Lassie. Kiedyś uważałem cię za przyjaciela, a teraz omal mnie nie zabiłeś.

- Nie zabiłbym cię. Za bardzo lubię patrzeć, jak cierpisz. Do zobaczenia, Spencer.

- Nie żegnasz się na zawsze? – spytał zawiedziony. Lassiter powoli zabrał ręce z jego szyi.

- Jeszcze się spotkamy. Być może szybciej niż myślisz.

Chwilę potem już go nie było, a Shawn poczuł, jak kręci mu się w głowie. Był wolny. Na razie.

Kilka miesięcy później przeczytał o brutalnym zabójstwie w stanie Arizona. To mógł być każdy, ale on wiedział, że to Lassiter, który gdzieś tam jest i czeka cierpliwie, by wrócić do Santa Barbara.


End file.
